Los Lazos Del Destino
by AeternaNive
Summary: Colección de ocho tweets acompañados por drabbles para honrar a la comunidad IchiRukista.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola, bomboncitos!

Hoy estoy de regreso, pero no con una actualización de mis fics recientes, sino con un conjunto de drabbles destinados a honrar la memoria del IchiRuki. Y es que si son parte de este fandom, estoy segura de que se han quedado con el mismo sabor amargo que yo luego de leer un "final" que más parece una burla al corazón, que el cierre que el manga (y el mundo) merecía; no hablo solo del IchiRuki o el IchiHime, hablo de todas las lagunas, de todas las contradicciones a la esencia misma de la historia y de sus personajes.

Tal vez sepan también que hace algunos días, se convocó a una campaña masiva en twitter, bajo el hasta #WeAreIchiRuki, con el fin de honrar a esta pareja que tanto nos dio durante los años de publicación del manga/anime. Por supuesto (aunque fue solo un rato), me uní al movimiento con micro drabbles de la pareja, y mi gran amiga NaranjaMorada, me recomendó publicarlos aquí como paliativo para el malestar de nuestra comunidad.

Así que aquí estoy, compartiendo con ustedes todos estos sentimientos revueltos. No de odio hacia Kubo, porque no vale la pena guardarle rencor… ya hay un lugar especial en el infierno esperándolo (pero no lo odio, para nada). Quiero aquí transmitirles mil sentimientos de anhelo, nostalgia, cariño y certeza, porque no hay mayor canon que el que dicta el corazón, y este va a ser siempre nuestro lugar secreto.

Esta es una colección de ocho capítulos que cuentan cómo la relación de Ichigo y Rukia va mucho más allá de los límites espacio-temporales. Voy a publicar un tweet diario durante una semana y, anexo a cada uno de ellos, habrá un pequeño drabble relacionado.

Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a mi incansable amiga, Aylineige, por estar siempre, por ser ejemplo a seguir, por no abandonar nunca a su corazón.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Bleach no me pertecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

 _ **#1. Y es que había entre ellos un lenguaje que ninguna otra mirada podía comprender, pues procedía directamente del corazón.**_ _ **#WeAreIchiRuki**_

Tenía tanto tiempo mirando el aparador, que los empleados de la tienda empezaban a preocuparse.

—Es muy bonito—dijo una de las vendedoras, pensando que tal vez necesitaba algo de motivación para decidirse.

Él asintió muy despacio. Intercaló su mirada entre la mujer y el objeto, y suspiró. No tenía caso resistirse.

—Por favor, envuélvalo como un regalo— dijo, con el tono de quien no puede revelarse contra sus instintos.

La mujer le sonrió con una mezcla de alivio y ternura antes de entrar por el paquete.

Balanceó la bolsa de un lado a otro, evitando mirarla. No entendía en qué momento se había convertido en esa clase de persona, pero le resultaba bastante incómodo. Finalmente, miró el regalo envuelto en color violeta.

 _Como sus ojos._

¿Qué más podría haber hecho?

Un par de días antes, los dos habían pasado por esa misma tienda, buscando un regalo de cumpleaños para Yuzu; les tomó casi media hora elegir el vestido perfecto, porque Rukia no podía decidir cuál era el mejor color y, cuando finalmente tomaron uno, ella desapareció de su vista.

—¡Oye, enana! ¿Qué estás mirando? —preguntó, cuando por fin la encontró, embelesada en uno de los pasillos.

Ella dio un brinquito y lo miró con enfado.

—No es nada— respondió, antes de salir de la tienda sin siquiera esperarlo.

No lo mencionó, pero sabía, por su mirada, que ese "nada" era algo que realmente quería. Así que regresó solo dos días después, bajo el pretexto de necesitar un accesorio para el vestido de Yuzu, y buscó ese "nada".

—Tsk— refunfuñó, mirando aún la caja violeta dentro de la bolsa—. Un estúpido muñeco de Chapy.

A veces, Rukia podía portarse como una chica real… humana, más bien, combinando colores, cepillando su cabello y mirando muñecos de peluche. Así que, ¿qué más podía hacer?

—Seguro que su novia estará muy feliz— había dicho la vendedora. Pensó decirle que no era su novia, que era solo una enana loca que lo hacía trabajar como shinigami después de salvarle la vida a él y a su familia, pero no lo hizo. No tenía por qué dar explicaciones a nadie, ¿verdad? Sobre todo no sobre Rukia.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Sí, seguro ella se pondría tan feliz, que incluso le daría al peluche un lugar especial en el armario. En cuanto a él… bueno, no sabía en qué momento se había convertido en el tipo de hombre que compra cosas para una chica sin una verdadera razón, pero a veces parecía valer la pena.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero que disfruten este pequeño tributo a la comunidad ichirukista, que además de darme grandes amigos, me ha iniciado en la comunidad de fanfiction (porque sí, mis primeros fanfics fueron de este fandom).

Por favor, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios: cuéntenme si están enojados, decepcionados, si el final les ha importado un cacahuate porque creen firmemente en nuestra OTP.

Mañana un nuevo capítulo. Lo prometo.

Besos y abrazos apapachadores a todxs.


	2. Chapter 2

Porque el IchiRuki es más canon que el canon, y es parte de nuestro corazón: aquí el segundo capítulo de esta recopilación.

Este capítulo va dedicado a todas esas personas que creyeron en la relación de Ichigo y Rukia desde el comienzo, y que les vieron crecer con cariño.

Por favor, disfruten la lectura.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

 _Sólo el IchiRuki es nuestro._

* * *

 _ **#2. No importaba cuánto doliera, confiaba en ella. Después de todo, estaban unidos por un lazo más poderoso que el tiempo mismo. #WeAreIchiRuki**_

Cuando evitó su ejecución en la sociedad de almas, Rukia le dijo a Ichigo que no le agradecería por rescatarla. Pero lo hizo.

Muchas noches después, mientras él descansaba en su habitación, Rukia volvió a Karakura.

Antes de que fuera sentenciada, mientras vivía en el armario del chico, innumerables ocasiones intentó alejarse: salía por la ventana y deambulaba por las calles, repitiéndose a sí misma lo mucho que Kurosaki la molestaba con su forma de ser; arriesgándose siempre sin un plan, burlándose de sus dibujos de Chapy, pensando con el corazón en lugar de usar la cabeza. Innumerables veces se repitió a sí misma que no debía formar ningún tipo de apego, porque aquello podía costarle la vida a ambos. Pero era demasiado tarde. Fue demasiado tarde desde el momento en que decidió salvarle la vida a costa de sus poderes de shinigami.

"Hey, enana". Sonrió al recordar su voz. Ichigo había pasado a formar parte de su vida de una forma que no podía (y tal vez no quería) comprender.

Muchas veces intentó alejarse de él y, en cada una de esas ocasiones, él la encontró de nuevo, como quien sigue un mapa hacia su destino. Excepto que no había mapa. No había nada más que los lazos entre un humano con poderes de shinigami que cuidaba de ella y una shinigami sin poderes que cuidaba de él.

 _Los lazos del destino._ Supuso mientras lo observaba dormir, tan sereno.

Se puso en cuclillas a su lado y sonrió de nuevo.

—Ichigo idiota… Gracias.

Como su le hubiera escuchado, entre sueños, Ichigo sonrió.

Y aunque nunca tuvo conciencia de aquella visita, en el fondo sabía que Rukia siempre volvería a Karakura, a su lado.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Hoy me he puesto nostálgica recordando todos los momentos que estos dos compartieron a lo largo de los años, y esto es lo que ha resultado.

Espero de todo corazón que les gustara.

Nos leemos mañana.

Besos y abrazos ichirukistas para todxs.


	3. Chapter 3

Dedicado a todas esas personas que saben que el amor no se grita, se demuestra. Justo como Ichigo y Rukia hicieron durante toda su historia. Y a la Naranja Morada, que me animó a compartir todo este cariño con ustedes.

Tercer capítulo en honor a esta pareja. Espero que disfruten la lectura.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

 _Si fueran de mi propiedad, esto ya sería una realidad._

* * *

 _ **#3. Nunca necesitaron tomarse la mano. Bastaba con mirarse para saber que se sostenían del otro, que no se marcharían del todo.**_ _ **#WeAreIchiRuki**_

—Ichigo…—llamó, mirando a la criatura, con los brazos cruzados

El aludido apenas si respondió con un sonido gutural. Ella frunció el cejo y apretó las manos.

—¿Por qué demonios tengo que acompañarte en esto?

—¿Qué quieres decir? Me has hecho ir tras esos hollows sin descanso, debes ayudarme con eso. Además, no es como si tuvieras mucho más que hacer— refunfuñó, colgando el enorme bolso en el perchero.

Una vena en la frente de Rukia saltó justo antes de que le golpeara en la cabeza.

—¡¿Quién rayos te ha dicho que no tengo nada más que hacer?!

—¡Oye, enana!

Sus miradas se encontraron de cerca, fieras, retadoras, mientras una corriente eléctrica los recorría a ambos. Hubieran continuado de la misma forma por un rato, de no ser por el llanto.

—¿Lo ves? Ya ha comenzado a llorar— suspiró Ichigo, poniéndose en cuclillas frente al porta bebé—. Ya, ya ha pasado. Anda, no llores más.

Aparentemente, su vecina necesitaba una niñera de emergencia e Isshin había ofrecido amablemente los servicios voluntarios de su hijo mayor, quien era "un experto en el cuidado de bebés". Al final, a Ichigo no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar la encomienda, y había involucrado a Rukia como su segunda al mando en la misión, ya que sus hermanas estaban ocupadas en la clínica.

—Tal vez está hambriento— sugirió la morena, agachándose a un lado de Kurosaki. Miró al bebé por un momento, como si se tratara de una nueva especie de hollow—. Parece bastante molesto.

—Por supuesto que sí, tus gritos ponen de mal humor a cualquiera.

La vena saltó nuevamente en su frente. Estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo, cuando él extendió sus manos y tomó al bebé en brazos.

—Ven aquí— lo acercó a sí mismo y lo alzó en el aire, sonriéndole ampliamente; un segundo después, el bebé dejó de llorar—. Eso es. Ya está mejor, ¿no es cierto?

Ella lo miró con el rostro ladeado.

—Pareces saber muy bien lo que haces— comentó, curiosa.

Bajó al bebé hasta apoyarlo en su pecho y asintió suavemente.

—Mis hermanas eran aún muy pequeñas cuando mamá murió— explicó, sentándose en el sofá. Rukia se sentó a su lado—, así que tuve que aprender a hacerme cargo de muchas cosas para ayudar a papá.

—Hmm— Rukia extendió su dedo índice hacia las manitas del niño, permitiéndole jugar de esa manera—. ¿Cómo era ella? Tu madre, quiero decir…

Sabía muy bien que Ichigo no tocaba nunca el tema, porque aquella era una herida muy dolorosa aún, pero en ese momento parecía estar bien preguntárselo, tal vez porque él mismo había iniciado la conversación, o por la tranquilidad que su mirada reflejaba al mirar al infante.

Él meditó un momento y sonrió con una mezcla de dulzura y melancolía.

—Era muy dulce— dijo, clavando sus ojos en el pequeño, como si el simple hecho de llevarlo en brazos lo transportara al pasado—. Siempre tenía las palabras justas para hacernos sentir mejor. Sus brazos eran tan cálidos, que un solo abrazo podía hacernos dormir tranquilamente después de llorar o de pelear con alguien… Y siempre tenía esa sonrisa en la mirada, llena de… paz.

—De amor— complementó. Él la miró con asombro, y ella entendió su pregunta sin necesidad de ponerla en palabras. Respondió con una sonrisa, y es que ¿de otra forma podría haber sido? ¿Qué otra clase de persona podría haber formado a una familia tan fuerte, tan dispuesta a dar todo por los demás? Ichigo había puesto en peligro su vida para salvar a sus hermanas, para salvarla a ella, y eso ya decía suficiente sobre la mujer que le había educado.

Cuando un puchero apareció en el rostro del pequeño, el pelinaranja no dudó en entregárselo a su compañera.

—O-Oye

—Sostenlo un momento, iré por su leche

Rukia lo miró con angustia.

—¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? —sostenía al infante a una distancia prudente, como si temiera herirlo de alguna manera.

—Sólo cuídalo, no tardaré mucho.

Le tomó un par de minutos preparar el biberón con la temperatura adecuada. Mientras lo hacía, recordaba a su madre haciendo lo mismo para Yuzu mientras cantaba algo para él y para Karin. Y aunque no se dejaba llevar muy seguido por aquellas ideas, no pudo evitar pensar lo afortunado que sería de poder encontrar a una mujer fuerte y dulce, alguien que pudiera quedarse siempre a su lado, una persona que pudiera entender las cosas importantes con tan solo una mirada, para formar una familia en el futuro.

—Muy bien, aquí está— anunció, entrando a la sala de nuevo. Se detuvo en seco.

En el sofá, justo donde le había dejado, Rukia permanecía sentada, acunando al pequeño entre sus brazos mientras éste dormía tranquilamente sobre su pecho; ella lo miraba con esa sonrisa llena de paz

 _De amor._

—Tardaste demasiado— dijo, en voz baja—. Ya se durmió.

No pudo contener una sonrisa. Se sentó a su lado y acarició la frente del bebé con suavidad.

Alguien que pudiera quedarse siempre a su lado, una persona que pudiera entender las cosas importantes con tan sólo una mirada, ¿eh? Tal vez era mucho más afortunado de lo que creía, después de todo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Este capítulo en especial me rompió un poquito más el corazón, porque no solamente formaron esas parejas forzadas al final de la historia, sino que formaron una familia con ellas. Y AUCH, creo que eso le rompe el corazón a cualquiera.

En cualquier caso, no se olviden de dejarme por aquí sus comentarios al respecto. Espero que este capítulo les hiciera el día/la noche un poquito más feliz.

Besos y abrazos apapachadores para todxs los ichirukistas que no se rinden.


	4. Chapter 4

Para todas esas personas que disfrutan los atardeceres de azotea.

Me importan un cacahuate los fenómenos físicos/geográficos, esto es IchiRuki de corazón.

Por favor, disfruten la lectura acompañada de su OST favorito.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo los utilizo para aliviar los corazones dolidos._

* * *

 _ **#4. No era ningún secreto que los corazones del sol y la luna permanecían en un solo lugar: en la sonrisa de cada atardecer.**_ _ **#WeAreIchiRuki**_

Se sentó en la azotea del que era ya su hogar. A lo lejos, el sol comenzaba ya a ponerse y la luna asomaba detrás y, aunque era un lugar completamente distinto, se sentía como si estuviera en el mismo sitio donde ambos se despidieron alguna vez.

— _¿Estás buscando a Rukia-chan? —preguntó Isshin, al ver a su hijo mirando en todas direcciones._

 _Él dio un respingo._

— _P-por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué habría yo de estar buscando a esa enana-chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada, como si no le importara ni un poco el tema._

 _Pero no podía engañar a nadie._

— _Subió a la azotea hace un rato— anunció Karin._

— _Ya les he dicho que no estoy buscándola —refunfuñó—. Tsk. Regresaré a mi habitación._

 _Mientras subía las escaleras, pudo sentir claramente las pícaras miradas clavadas en su espalda. Lo sabían. Sabía que lo sabían, y aun así no pensaba decirlo en voz alta._

— _¿Ichigo? —lo miró sobre el hombro en cuanto detectó su presencia—. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

— _Oh, Rukia— dijo, como quien no sabía lo que hacía—. Yo sólo… me gusta venir aquí de vez en cuando, a… mirar el cielo._

 _Eso no era una mentira total. Al chico sí le gustaba admirar el cielo, sólo que normalmente lo hacía desde su ventana en lugar de subir la azotea, así que, técnicamente, no le estaba mintiendo, ¿verdad?_

— _¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó, sentándose a su lado. Las piernas de ambos colgaban en el borde del techo y sus manos estaban apoyadas una al lado de la otra, sosteniendo parcialmente su peso._

— _Me gusta el atardecer en la Tierra. Tiene algo… distinto a la sociedad de almas— confesó ella, con los ojos clavados en el horizonte._

— _¿En verdad?_

 _La morena suspiró, con una sonrisa muy suave (y triste)._

— _Creo que realmente voy a extrañarlo cuando me marche._

 _Ichigo se quedó inmóvil por un momento. Era así, incluso si a veces prefería olvidarlo, ella pertenecía a la sociedad de almas, con el resto de los shinigamis,y algún día tendría que regresar. Era lo correcto, aunque no era lo más fácil de aceptar._

— _Es el único momento— dijo, con la mirada escondida bajo las sombras_

— _¿Hm? —ella lo miró inquisitiva._

— _Mientras intercambian lugares en el cielo, la luna y el sol pueden encontrarse. Es el único momento en el que sucede algo así, por eso resulta tan… especial._

 _Ella sonrió más ampliamente y volvió la mirada al cielo rojizo._

— _Esa es una bonita historia. Parece que, después de todo, no siempre eres tan torpe._

 _Ichigo chasqueó la lengua en respuesta._

 _Los dos permanecieron en silencio, sentados el uno al lado del otro, con sus manos rozándose y la mirada perdida en el futuro._

— _Rukia—llamó él, al fin._

 _Ella lo miró en respuesta._

 _Él se puso de pie repentinamente y apartó la mirada, para evitar sonrojarse por las palabras que ya estaban fluyendo fuera de su boca._

— _Cuando estés lejos… recuerda siempre este atardecer. Así podrás sentirte cerca… ya sabes, de Karakura._

 _Tal vez fue la sorpresa de escuchar a Kurosaki decir algo así, o la sensación de que difícilmente podría sentirse así estando lejos, pero por un momento se quedó ahí, incapaz de responder._

— _Tú también— dijo, finalmente._

 _Él no se marcharía de Karakura, por supuesto, pero sabía lo que quería decir. Sabía que ella había entendido el verdadero significado de sus palabras._

Y así lo hacía.

A veces, cuando la vida parecía demasiado sin él(la), le gustaba sentarse en la azotea a ver el atardecer.

Sonrió.

Aquel era el momento en el que el sol y la luna, seguían reencontrándose cada día.

* * *

Fin del cuarto capítulo en honor a nuestra pareja.

¿Les gustó? Sigan dejando sus comentarios por aquí, desahogarse siempre es bueno entre integrantes del mismo fandom.

Besos y abrazos pachones para todxs.

Nos leemos mañana, en un nuevo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Saludos, bomboncitos!

Espero que estén muy bien, y que su corazoncito ichirukista duela un poquito menos ya.

Esta recopilación se va a dividir en dos: los primeros cuatro capítulos, relataron momentos previos al final legal del manga; a partir de aquí, hablaremos del después (del final).

Dedicado a todas las personas que tienen a alguien a quién extrañar, alguien eterno.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Sólo la historia aquí publicada me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **#5. Había tantas historias por contar que, cuando sus hijos se encontraron, sabían perfectamente a quién estaban mirando**_ _ **#WeAreIchiRuki**_

La noche estaba callada, como siempre.

El viento se sentía fresco, vivo, lleno de esas memorias que las personas dejan ir tarde o temprano para poder seguir con sus vidas. Miró al cielo estrellado y suspiró, pensando en todas las cosas que él mismo había dejado marchar desde que decidió retomar la vida normal de un humano.

—¿Extrañas a alguien? —preguntó Kazui, a su lado

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El pequeño apretó los labios por un instante, en señal de meditación.

—Siempre miras a la luna con esa expresión, como si pudieras ver a alguien en ella. Y a veces parece que eso te pone triste.

Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos. Su hijo no dejaba de sorprenderlo cada día con esa perspicacia que, inevitablemente, le recordaba a su padre. Se puso en cuclillas para poder mirarlo a los ojos y le sonrió.

—Eres muy inteligente, ¿lo sabías?

El pequeño sonrió en respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿extrañas a alguien?

 _Y persistente._

Miró nuevamente al cielo y finalmente asintió.

—Extraño a muchas personas— le explicó, con una mirada tierna—. Pero ¿sabes qué? No estoy triste, porque sé que algún día volveré a verlas. Y sé que ellas me recuerdan, igual que yo… y es que las personas importantes, las que tienen un lugar aquí— señaló el pecho del niño con un toque suave—, nunca nos dejan del todo, podemos escucharlas y sentirlas en nuestro corazón.

—¿De verdad? ¿Personas especiales, como mamá y tú?

—Exacto

Kazui cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, como quien trata de entender algo importante. Kurosaki se puso de pie y tomó al niño de la mano.

—Ya es tarde, regresemos a casa

—¿Puedes contarme una historia para dormir? Una sobre la onee-san que te ayudó a salvar al abuelo y a las tías— pidió, brincoteando mientras avanzaba de la mano de su padre.

—Ah, te gustan las historias de Rukia, ¿eh?

Asintió con entusiasmo.

—Cuando me cuentas sobre sus aventuras, si cierro mis ojos muy fuerte, siento que puedo verla y escucharla, y entonces me dan muchísimas ganas de conocerla— hizo una pausa y sus ojos brillaron, como si por fin hubiera entendido los más grandes secretos del universo—. ¡Ah! ¿Es así como se siente?

Su padre lo miró confundido.

—Escuchar a alguien que está lejos, porque es especial y está aquí— señaló su pecho con la mano libre, igual que había hecho Ichigo un rato antes.

El pelinaranja sonrió.

—Sí.

 _Justo así._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Me daba un poco de cosa escribir este drabble y que terminara siendo una historia de esas ardidas que se escriben en las cantinas (?)… ya saben, atentar contra el final del manga y convertir a Ichi en un esposo/padre desleal que sólo extraña a Rukia; no quiero crear esa imagen, porque al contrario de Kubo, a mí sí me importa respetar los orígenes, la esencia de la historia y de los personajes, e Ichigo no haría algo así. Espero haber logrado mi cometido.

Por favor no dejen de enviarme sus reviews, contándome cómo han superado esto y si les está gustando la semana del drabble IchiRuki.

Nos leemos mañana.

Abrazos pachones para ustedes.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, personas hermosas.

Ayer no pude publicar el capítulo nuevo porque la verdad es que terminé el día muerta, pero aquí estoy ya, cumpliendo con lo que me toca.

El capítulo 6 va dedicado a todos aquellos que viven con orgullo de ser la persona que son; mis respetos para ustedes, por su valor y honestidad.

Espero que disfruten la lectura.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a su autor original, Tite Kubo. Yo sólo los recreo en historias para aliviar el dolor del corazón._

* * *

 _ **#6. Cuando Rukia volvió a Karakura, no fue necesario pronunciar una palabra... Hablaban cada noche, al encontrarse en sueños.**_ _ **#WeAreIchiRuki**_

Se detuvo en seco.

No necesitaba ser un shinigami para saberlo. Maldición, apenas si necesitaba alguna habilidad especial; le bastaba con ser humano, con tener un corazón y sentir, para saber que ella estaba cerca.

 _Rukia._

Y así era.

Al otro lado de la pista, levantando la mano con la misma sonrisa que mantenía en cada una de sus memorias, estaba Rukia. Tenía el cabello más largo y parecía más bajita desde su lugar, pero era ella.

—Hey—la saludó de vuelta, deslizándose sobre el hielo, hasta acortar la distancia

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron por fin, sonrieron. Luego Rukia comenzó a patinar con ligereza e Ichigo la siguió sin más.

—Ha pasado un tiempo ya, ¿eh?

Él asintió.

—Ya no necesitas que sujete tu mano— dijo, pensando en voz alta, recordando cómo la primera vez que ambos estuvieron juntos en aquella pista, había tenido que guiar su mano y no dejarla caer. Justo como había hecho ella tantas veces antes.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que te estás poniendo sentimental—le preguntó la morena, con ese sarcasmo característico de su relación.

—Quién sabe— suspiró, deteniéndose para mirar a su alrededor.

La verdad era que, siempre que ella no estaba, lugares como la pista de hielo y el armario de su vieja habitación parecían… quebrados, como si faltara algo esencial en ellos.

—¡Oye, Ichigo!

Giró su rostro hacia ella y, en el proceso, se encontró son ese pequeño pero poderoso puño golpeándole directo en la mejilla.

—¡Tú, idiota! —exclamó, mostrándole los nudillos de forma amenazante.

—Rukia… ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —le recriminó, llevándose la mano a la zona herida.

—No te atrevas a vivir de esta forma—le advirtió la morena, bajando la guardia.

Ichigo la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

 _¿Vivir… de esa manera?_

—No te atrevas…—hizo una pausa, tratando de evitar que su voz se notara débil—. No te atrevas a detener tu vida, ¿me escuchaste?

—Tsk— chistó—. Como si pudiera hacerlo.

Lo había pensado. Muchas veces había sentido que el tiempo… no, el mundo, podía detenerse (y con él la vida), pero la verdad era que únicamente avanzaba mucho más despacio y triste.

—Puedes hacerlo. Si vas por ahí, suspirando como un adolescente asustado y decepcionado, definitivamente estás deteniendo tu vida— suspiró, acercándose a él y tendiéndole la mano—. Toma decisiones, Ichigo. Toma decisiones y construye una buena vida, con el mismo orgullo con el que peleaste antes.

Se quedó ahí, sentado en el hielo, mirándola con asombro. Con que lo sabía, ¿eh? Por supuesto que sí, después de todo era Rukia Kuchiki, la misma que había detenido la lluvia en su interior.

—Enana— finalmente le tendió la mano, sonriendo. Ella lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, devolviéndole el gesto—. Gracias.

—Vamos, no te pongas cursi ahora—sentenció, deslizando las cuchillas de sus patines de nuevo, sin soltarle.

Patinaron así un rato más, tomados de la mano, como la primera vez.

 _Una última vez._

Cuando Kurosaki abrió los ojos, el sol naciente se colaba a través de las cortinas de su habitación.

—Un sueño— murmuró, mirando la palma de su mano. Se incorporó sobre la cama con un suspiro y, al acariciarse la mejilla, sonrió.

 _Gracias, Rukia._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Siempre me ha gustado pensar que Ichi y Rukia tienen una relación que va más allá de los encuentros físicos, que su conexión es mucho más importante que eso. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, contándonos qué les pareció y si ya van superando esto del final del manga.

Les deseo una excelente noche/día.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos y abrazos apapachadores para todxs.


	7. Chapter 7

Saludos, pedacitos de amor.

Aquí el penúltimo capítulo de este especial, dedicado a todas las personas que, a pesar del final del manga, siguen creyendo en el IchiRuki porque entienden que va más allá de cualquier venganza o capítulo final.

Por favor, disfruten la lectura y no se olviden de escribir sus comentarios al respecto.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

 _ **#7. Era así. A pesar de todo, se permitían extrañarse cada día; ella al deslumbrarse con el sol, él admirando la luna blanca.**_ _ **#WeAreIchiRuki**_

"¿La extrañas?" había preguntado Keygo hacía... ¿cuánto? ¿un año? ¿tal vez tres o más? Ni siquiera lo recordaba. Lo que sí recordaba, era haber mentido con un rotundo no.

Nadie le había preguntado algo luego de la última despedida, aunque a veces creía poder leer las palabras en la mirada de sus amigos. En cualquier caso, ¿qué podría responder?

Le gustaba su vida, por supuesto, él mismo había elegido ese lado de la vida, lejos de los shinigamis y de Rukia; lo había hecho porque era lo correcto, lo necesario, nunca porque fuera lo más sencillo.

Después de todo los ucedido, la vida simplemente había seguido el curso que todo debe seguir. Su familia lo hacía feliz, le permitía experimentar una parte antes inexplorada del mundo pero, en medio de todo eso, ¿la extrañaba? Sí. La extrañaba cada día, cuando miraba en el armario donde alguna vez pudo observarla dormir, cuando su hijo hacía dibujos caricaturescos de conejos (porque él así se lo había enseñado), cuando recorría las calles en las que alguna vez compartieron tantos momentos. Luego, al caer el anochecer, cuando la luna aparecía en el cielo nocturno, no podía evitar sonreír; sonreía porque ella estaba ahí, fuerte y hermosa, tan deslumbrante que era capaz de detener la lluvia, igual que el primer día. Y aunque seguía extrañándola, entendía que hay lazos que perduran más allá del tiempo y la distancia.

Lazos unidos por el mismísimo destino.

* * *

Abrazos y besos cachetones para todxs.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola a todxs!

Aquí estoy, con el último capítulo de esta colección. Yo sé que, según mi promesa inicial, debí publicar esto hace unos días, pero pensé que no había mejor momento para hacerlo que durante la celebración del día del IchiRuki.

Así que aquí lo dejo, dedicado con mucho cariño para todos ustedes que me leen y para todas las personas que, sin importar su idioma, edad, sexo o lugar de residencia, confían en que hay lazos que nunca se rompen.

Disfruten la lectura y feliz día.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Bleach son propiedad intelectual de Tite Kubo, y emocional de todos los fans._

* * *

 _ **#8. Sabían con certeza que el cielo los reuniría de nuevo, ¿por qué habrían de preocuparse?**_ _ **#WeAreIchiRuki**_

—¡Me marcho ya!- anunció la niña, corriendo hacia la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba tan emocionada porque su padre por fin se tomaría el día para ayudarla a entrenar, que no notó lo que había dejado caer en su camino.

Su madre soltó un suspiro y luego una risita, mientras se acercaba al objeto. Ichika tenía, sin lugar a dudas, la misma energía imparable de Renji.

—¿Hm? —su gesto se transformó en sorpresa al alcanzar el objeto caído.

Recogió el viejo pastillero de Chappy para almas Mod que solía utilizar en el mundo humano, y lo miró con cariño.

 _Ichigo._

—Parece que encontró esa vieja caja—la voz llegó desde su espalda. Rukia se puso de pie y giró hacia él.

—Nii-sama

—Parece que llegué tarde— dijo él, con cierta desilusión en la voz. Desde el nacimiento de Ichika, visitaba más frecuentemente a la nueva familia; le gustaba jugar con la niña y contarle viejas historias, mientras le contaba la importancia de mantener en alto su orgullo como shinigami. Además, le daba un respiro a Rukia, que tenía muchas tareas por hacer cada día.

—Traeré un poco de té—le propuso la menor, como forma de consolación

El té humeaba desde el interior de los vasos cilíndricos, mientras los dos capitanes observaban los pétalos del cerezo caer.

—Las cosas han estado bastante tranquilas por aquí—dijo Byakuya, luego de beber un sorbo

Rukia asintió. Él la miró de soslayo antes de soltar la siguiente frase

—Incluso entre los humanos

Ella apretó suavemente el vaso entre sus manos. Luego, levantó la vista hacia el radiante sol.

—Lo sé. Ichika espera con ansias la oportunidad de conocerlo.

El mayor de los Kuchiki atrapó un pétalo rosado en la palma de la mano y miró de nuevo a su hermana.

—Tal vez no sea una mala idea.

La morena abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Byakuya se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

—Será una buena forma de que entienda la importancia de su labor como shinigami— hizo una pausa, como meditando si era prudente revelar la siguiente parte—. Además, hace ya mucho tiempo que se despidieron.

No tuvo que explicar nada más. Rukia sabía perfectamente que se preocupaba por ella y por Ichigo, pues estaba consciente de que había un vínculo especial entre ambos; como si se tratara de una película, por su mente corrieron las imágenes de su historia con Kurosaki, desde el día en que se enfrentó a Byakuya para salvarla hasta el último día, cuando él regresó a su vida humana con los demás.

—Está bien— dijo, finalmente, mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa.

Él entrecerró un poco los ojos, tratando de entender.

—Porque no importa cuántas veces digamos adiós—explicó ella—, nunca habrá una última.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que pude haber continuado la historia, pero me parece que no hay mejor cierre que una de las frases del IchiRuki más significativas a mi parecer: porque no importa que se digan adiós, si sabemos que nunca será la última porque siempre estarán juntos de una u otra manera. No se trata de infidelidades o de negar el final del manga, sino de entender que hay un lazo entre ellos que no puede romperse.

Por último, tengo que decir esto: no sé por qué Tite Kubo hizo lo que hizo, y la verdad es que cada vez me importa menos. Solamente espero que valiera la pena para él porque, aunque yo no soy famosa y profesional (y claro que no me le comparo), creo que cualquiera que traicione así su propia obra debe sentir un remordimiento imparable.

En fin, muchas gracias por acompañarme en este proceso de sanación. Gracias a este hermoso fandom he podido entender que hay cosas indestructibles, como la fuerza de todos los fans y el cariño que hemos construido por nuestros personajes e historias.

El IchiRuki siempre va a ser nuestro, recuérdenlo.

Besos y abrazos apapachadores para todxs.


End file.
